


The Deal

by Brushfire_Wyndragon



Series: Angry Empress/Dragon Jester's Tale AU [4]
Category: Undertale, kung fu panda
Genre: Amnesia, Jewel Stormstout-Long, M/M, Off-screen assassination, Panda Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brushfire_Wyndragon/pseuds/Brushfire_Wyndragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((takes place before <i>A Bone To Pick</i>))</p>
<p>When the Soothsayer prophesies that a panda stands between Tai Lung and ruling the Dragon Empire, he sends his childhood friend, a peacock known as Lord Shen, to assassinate the wife of a visiting Pandaren diplomat with the promise of a kingdom. An unexpected player will turn Shen's life upside-down, leaving a rift between him and Tai Lung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

“You do owe me.” The snow leopard swirled the wine in his glass, watching it. The white peacock glared at him from across the room. “I'm, uh...not so sure this is a good--,” the gray wolf beside him started, but the peacock shoved a wing in his face before turning back to the leopard. “This will cause an international incident...so I ask you again...what's in it for me?” Shen continued to watch Tai Lung, who took a moment to turn back. “According the prophecy the Soothsayer gave me, one of black, white, and gold stands between me and the throne. This panda woman has gold chi; who else would the prophecy be about?” the leopard explained.

“As much as I'd like...I can't be straightforward in this. Do this for me, and I will return your family's kingdom,” Tai Lung gestured to the peacock with his glass. “I already have my family's holdings! What...?” Shen's expression changes from anger to surprise. “...Felivia was taken over by the Dragon Empire centuries ago. You...you would really divide the Empire? As much as you want to rule it?” he turned to the wolf beside him, who shrugged. “Of course. I do intend to reward my friends when I become Emperor,” the leopard nodded.

“Say I do this for you. How are you keeping me out of trouble?” Shen stood up, setting down his drink. “I have people that can step in and plant evidence that it wasn't you,” Tai Lung answered. “Why can't they do this, then?” Boss Wolf finally spoke up. “It wouldn't work.” The leopard shook his head. “As a member of the imperial court, Shen has more reason to visit foreign diplomats.” Shen took a deep breath. “I see. What are the specifics?” the peacock took the paper Tai Lung offered. “But...you said the Soothsayer mentioned that old prophecy that no one comepletely remembers when she gave you this new prophecy. After we take care of the panda, how does the Fallen Angel fit in?” the wolf pointed out.

“The people do think Princi Chara is the one the old prophecy meant. Empress Toriel is particular about who has access to her children. You can't manipulate them,” Shen grinned up from the paper. “...that will be something I figure out later. After you uphold your end of the deal. And this is something he must do himself, Bǎn Dàgē,” Tai Lung turned to Boss Wolf, who was surprised to hear his name in Felivianese instead of Common since he didn't know Tai Lung spoke more than that.

“Yes...it is all laid out here, Dàgē. You help me lure this 'Jewel' out to the old tool shed in the palace gardens, but then you stand watch outside,” the leucistic peacock handed the paper to the wolf. Boss Wolf tilted his head, a bit confused by Tai Lung's wording being different from what the paper actually said. “Is this something you really want to do, Shen?” he asked. The peacock paused and took a deep breath. “Felivia was quite powerful before it got taken over by the Dragon Empire. If there is any way to bring that back...I would like to try,” Shen admitted, but the wolf nodded, still uncertain.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lord Shen was a child, he had been a very sickly fledgling. The doctors and healers in Gongmen City and the surrounding villages belonging to his parents had no idea what to do, so they eventually took him to the Jade Palace in the capital city. There, the court mage, a slender panda, and the High Tinkerer, a fox with multiple tails, both with scarred faces, had set out cure young Shen of his ailment. Looking back now at how the two squabbled over his treatments, Shen wondered if the two had not been romantically involved.

The panda had the young peacock drink a variety of potions every day, the flavors ranging from tasty to okay to disgusting. The fox would inject a few ounces of a red fluid into Shen's shoulder about twice a year, and he was concerned about giving the peachick much more than that. Shen was never sure if it was the potions, or the injections, or a combination of the two, but during all those years on both treatments, he slowly became healthier. The red in his feathers became bolder, and his chi changed hue, although still red.

The panda mage had been kind to him, although she was very insistent on drinking the potions. The last thing Shen remembered about her now, though, was her busting through the door of the old garden shed, eyes burning with blue chi as she bore down on him with a frying pan. Shen sighed and sat up, or at least, attempted to, all achy and stiff under his feathers. His left wing was in a sling, and he was covered in fresh bandages. Looking about, he was not in his room, but this bedroom was still well-furnished, with armchairs, a table, and a dresser. He spotted an ornate bell on the nightstand beside the bed and immediately took it up in his good wing, shaking it loudly.

“Coming!” croaked a gruff voice, and a few minutes later, Boss Wolf came in with a tray of food. There was a patch over his left eye, and he looked grumpy and sullen. “Don't mind me...I'm just here to help,” the wolf set the tray on the table. “Dàgē...?” Shen started, and the wolf's face lit up at the sound of his name. “You remembered!” he jumped over to the bed and wrapped his arms around the avian furling. “That hurts, you mongrel!” Shen tried to push him away. “S-sorry, it's just—it's really you this time! You haven't been yourself for two weeks! You couldn't remember anything!” Boss Wolf barked excitedly, leaning on the edge of the bed.

“Two weeks? It's been that long since you let that panda mage through?” the peacock asked pointedly. “She fought like a demon! Big and furry, soft and busty...kinda plush and cuddly,” Boss Wolf growled, and Shen looked unamused. “She took my eye out with a fan!” the canine furling jabbed a finger at his eye patch. Shen paused before gingerly patting the wolf on the head. “So you didn't let her through on purpose...how much trouble am I in? Did Tai Lung cover the evidence like he said he would?” the peacock asked, and the wolf inhaled through his teeth.

“Kinda? He convinced Empress Toriel not to pursue anything since you got amnesia...she said she would if you ever regained your memory,” Boss Wolf fidgeted. “... I see...and it will be that way until Tai Lung takes power,” Shen sighed, and his companion nodded. “Yeah...and, uh...you...aren't...I mean, she took your title,” Boss Wolf admitted, cringing slightly. “What?! That was the best Tai Lung could do?” the peacock snapped. “We can still stay here in your castle, but...you're not in charge of Gongmen City and the surrounding area anymore...,” the wolf continued.

Shen glared, noticing the food on the table. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. “Alright, let me up,” he pushed the wolf away from the bed and slid his feet to the floor. Standing was a little difficult from the stiffness, but Shen limped his way to one of the armchairs with Wolf Boss hovering over him. The avian picked up the chopsticks in his good wing as the wolf sat down across from him. “What if...you know, she said she wouldn't do anything until you got your memory back...what if...you pretended you still had amnesia?” Wolf Boss suggested, and Shen looked at him across the table.

“...pretend...I still had...amnesia...so the Empress wouldn't imprison me...,” the peacock mused. Then he looked back at his companion. “It would just be until Tai Lung gets the throne...but it will be entirely annoying in the meantime,” Shen patted the wolf on the head. Wolf Boss looked down, feeling self-conscious but pleased at the attention. “Tai Lung needs to take the throne as soon as possible,” the peacock returned to eating.


End file.
